Seven Days with Kyoko
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Soskue Sagara is about to spend a week with Kyoko. Though, things may not go his way. However, things really will get going when things really get turned up.
1. Day 1

Seven Days with Kyoko-Day 1

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Full Metal Panic, It is owned by Shoji Goto.

Soskue Sagara is what one would call one very rugged guy. That is, he's very fit...and is somewhat smart. There was one thing that very much eluded his understanding...women. Sure he had Mao for back-up, but her jokes seem to make things a little worse. Also, because of their relationship through Mithril...he's 100% unwilling to pursue anything deeper. Next there's Tessa...she's a very nice girl, but she's also his captain. She also has an unusually strong crush on him that makes him quite nervous. Then, there are those he knew. First, Mizuki Inaba...while he did try to date her, that did go downhill. That is, that only lasted for one day. Next, there was Kaname...she's a nice girl, but gets very jealous, and annoyed quite easily. Finally, there's Kyoko...Kaname's best friend. Despite his flaws, she understood that some things would be foreign to him. In fact, she has exercised a lot of patience. In fact she's spoken up as much. especially since she had to keep Kaname from losing her cool.

"You really can't try to hurt him over a misunderstanding," Kyoko said, in a semi-admonishing tone.

"Really, can't he get..." Kaname started.

"Well, you're the one who started in the boy's locker room," Kyoko rebutted.

"True, but he didn't have to be an ass to set those traps!" she declared.

"Don't you think you're being too harsh?" she asked. "He still doesn't understand about a woman."

"You don't say..." Kaname said very sarcastically.

"Think about it...we're the best ones to give valid advice..."

"I see your point, though...it's not like he's going to waste a summer week with a girl..." Chidori said.

"Are you saying I should host _him _for one week during break?"

"It was more of a mere suggestion."

Kyoko thought about it...the more she thought about it...the more she realized that she was right. The girls _are _in the best position to make a valid point. However, it is how the message is carried out that's the key. She knows full well that Mizuki looking for boyfriends would be harmful. She also knows that Kaname...well, she shuddered when she thought of her own best friend in leathers and a whip. Though, she discounted that, she knew Chidori well enough. As for herself...she knew she was very patient. She also knew she wasn't going to be able to get permission to Host Sagara. Well...that is until she came home. She checked the dry-erase white board for family announcements. In big red letters, she realized the date for her parents second honeymoon trip. I was perfect! They left this Friday morning to leave for Yokohama! She went to her room and made a call to Kaname who was calmed down. She realized she was being a little hard on Sagara.

"Oh, what's going on?" Kaname asked on the other line.

"Everything is going to work out perfectly," Kyoko said sweetly.

"What exactly _are _you going to do?" Chidori asked.

"I was thinking of having him over as company," Kyoko returned honestly.

"Okay, but wouldn't he..."

"You know he's not like that!"

"That's right...after that misunderstanding with that petroleum eating virus..." Kaname shuddered.

"Let's not talk about that..." Kyoko squeaked.

"That's right..."

"Well, my parents will be leaving Friday Morning...barring anything that happens..."

"That's a perfect opportunity," Chidori said.

"First, I actually have to ask him," Kyoko returned.

"Well...Friday _is _tomorrow..."

Kyoko knew she had to be somewhat of a good host. She also knew that stranger things have happened with Sagara. She wasn't afraid of him, she just somehow chose not to be involved in certain schemes of his. She still has her black suit from spying on Kaname, and her boyhood friend. She sighed, and she made a call to Sagara. She was very nervous. He picked up on it right away, wondering if she was alright.

"Have you had a lack of sleep?" Sagara asked concerned.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask a favor of you," Kyoko said, finally getting her brain in tact.

"Go ahead," he requested.

"I want you to come spend the week with me...you see..."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Well, I just don't want you to be alone all the time," she admitted.

"That's true...I did have to get Mao and Tessa here," He reminded.

"Oh that's perfect, Miss Chidori won't be alone!"

"Just give me the time and date," he requested.

"Meet me at the softball field right after school tomorrow!" she said bluntly.

"Affirmative, I shall be there at the appointed time."

"Try not to get on Ms. Kagurazaka's bad side..." she warned.

"I'm worried about her...do you think she's getting enough sleep every night?" he asked.

"I don't know...she always was cranky in the mornings..."

Sagara hung up on his end. Kyoko knew he wasn't rude, he just was very focused. It was set. She really didn't want to know how Soskue would do it...in fact she was beyond worried. She really didn't know how exactly he was going to react. Either way she decided to take a chance. She still decided to play safe. She was surprised when her parents decided to allow Sagara to stay over. After all, he did offer to help her mom with the groceries, and he never did take advantage of Kyoko. Her father was a little hesitant, but realized a kid like that would need to be coached for any X-rated activity. Still, Kyoko prayed to whichever gods and hoped things went for the best. Still, she and Sagara would get to know each other. That Friday afternoon, Sagara was waiting on the Field for Kyoko. She arrived at the appointed time. A lot of the guys stayed away. That is...one false rumor...they're not going to like what's going to happen.

"Let's go," Sagara said, in a half-ordering tone.

"Oh yeah! We should go to the grocery store first!" She suggested.

"I'll pay," he offered.

"It's okay," Kyoko said.

"Are you a good cook?" he enquired.

"I am," Kyoko answered sweetly. "You really shouldn't rely on those ramen cups for dinner!"

"Understood, maybe I can learn how to cook..." he schemed.

"That's a great idea!"

"I will need your teaching skills to help me out."

"Don't worry, by the time we're done...you'll be able to use your stove for basic goods."

Sagara thought he should have asked for the cooking courses here at the school...or at basic, asked Mr. Mardukas, or Kalinin. Either way, he was going to spend time with likely the most level-headed person. Either way, he was a very fast learner. He saw Kyoko make basic Japanese dishes. He wrote down her instructions word for word. He broke everything down in its basic units. In short, his military mind kicked in. From this time, he learned to make basic Japanese goods. Kyoko was impressed. About an hour later, and after Sagara offered to clean up the kitchen, things were in a slow period.

"What do you do for fun?" Sagara asked bluntly.

"Well, normally after a meal...I do my homework and see what good movie is on," she said tentatively.

"A film, is the best way to see exactly what a person is like," Sagara said, though it was a little false.

"That's not entirely true...Kaname loves action movies, but she's the direct opposite," Kyoko countered.

"You're right, though you have an extensive collection," he noticed.

"I just love foreign films, especially older American ones!"

'Maybe Mao can tell her what classics are missing from her collection,' he thought.

"Oh, here we go," Kyoko said smiling.

"What kind of movie is this?" Sagara asked.

"I don't know...it's some kind of western...'Bareback Mountain..." she said looking over the title.

"It's probably something about the rodeo," he reasoned. It was incorrect, but it still was sound reasoning.

They put the DVD inside of he player. Sagara noticed something was strange. There were no previews on the disk. It went straight to the menu. Kyoko hit play. It started out fairly well. However, about five minutes in...the two people, a man and a woman kissing. From there...they blushed when they saw exactly what was happening! They quickly ended the movie, and took it out. Sagara was more afraid than Kyoko in this point.

"Soskue...I kind of didn't know..." she comforted.

"Neither did I," he said...quite nervous.

"I don't think we should tell Kaname at all," she offered.

"That's a good idea, we'll have to put it behind us," he returned.

"You know...we don't exactly _have _to just be scared," Kyoko offered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...we can still watch it..."

"I think we better save that for later.

Sagara got over the first misunderstanding. He yawned. He was very much tired. Kyoko got her bearings long enough to ask if he had any pajamas. He did, she directed him to the shower. He brought his own cleaning gear with him as well. He didn't take long. He was about only ten minutes. He took the extra three to brush his teeth. He went to the couch to sleep but was stopped. She had a futon ready for him in her bedroom. she got ready for bed when he was in her parents room getting dressed up. He lied on the futon, and went to sleep quickly. It wasn't as firm as he hoped, but it was a lot better than the floor. The next morning however...

"Soskue what's wrong?" Kyoko asked.

"I think somebody told Miss Chidori about what happened last night," he said evenly.

"let me talk to her," she ordered.

He handed over his cell phone, and Kyoko calmed her down. She explained that it was accidental. That is, Sagara had nothing to do with the porn movie. Kaname calmed down quickly, she realized that he doesn't have time to watch a porn, much less import one in. After, he saw Sagara was gone. He was looking for any listening devices that was put in place. He found a bug, and crushed it. From there, whoever did it, will have a spitting headache. He sighed, as Kyoko decided it was best to make breakfast. The second day was promising to be more exciting than the first.


	2. Day 2

Seven Days with Kyoko-Day 2

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Full Metal Panic, It is owned by Shoji Goto.

This morning, Kyoko and Sagara were in a very awkward breakfast. She decided to keep it simple, but would give her energy. Sagara was fast working on his homework. He did some of it last night, and he's doing some of it now. His reasoning...doing it early in the morning would leave him more time in the afternoon for play. Kyoko usually liked to wait until the afternoon, but saw him hard at work. She decided to ask him some questions...once he stretched out and took a break.

"Soskue, I have some questions," Kyoko started nervously.

"Okay," he said firmly.

"Well...have you even seen a porn before?" she asked rather timidly.

"Not exactly," he said, "I tend to walk out of the room when I know it's on."

"Oh...I'm not exactly into that either," she answered.

"Right," he said, "though...I really can't hold it against you if you secretly like it."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she hissed.

"Think about it," he ordered.

"Oh...that's very far from left field," she blushed.

"Speaking of which, don't you have softball practice today?" he asked.

"That's right, I can make breakfast and lunch now..." she planned. "Then, I can do my homework."

"That's the spirit!" he cheered. "Being organized, and having a plan will make your vacation a lot more fun!"

She smiled and sat down with Soskue. He was an hour deep into his homework. He decided that he was going to take a break and make breakfast. Kyoko was frightened at first, but he came with toaster waffles, with a blade of butter, and doused with syrup. He also got a couple forks. He invited her to not do her homework just yet. It was about 8:30 in the morning. She went and got two glasses. One with milk, and one with orange juice.

"Here you go!" She smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

"Still, I hope nothing happens today..."

"You better watch the weather reports," he urged.

"Oh, those people can say it's sunny one minute, and it rains the next..."

"Give me one second," he said, after he finished his breakfast.

"I'll clean up the dishes...what do you need to look up?"

"I'm going to look up satellite images."

He did that (after he cleaned up his sticky, syrup covered hands). He noticed that there was a front coming in that would cause it to rain all day. He looked up, and went to the window. It started to rain hard. Kyoko was very disappointed. It looked like if she had to do anything, she better run with an umbrella. She also got a call from her coach canceling practice for the day. After the two had finished with their homework...it continued to rain. Sagara looked to Kyoko. He did play video games, but preferred strategy. Kyoko remembered his bad luck with Kazuma's dating sim. She got an idea.

"You said you like strategy games right?" Kyoko asked.

"That's right...though I'm bad at dating sims," he admitted."

"I know why you failed the one Kazuma had," she said. "You didn't approach it as a strategy game!"

"I don't follow."

"Think about it, if you make the right choices, you get the best possible ending."

"Now I understand, the worst possible choices, is the bad ending."

"I have a good one," she said. "Oh...about yesterday, I was kind of rude."

"About that dirty movie..." he hesitated.

"Yeah, I'm sorry...I kind of watch those in private..."

"That's good," he said. "I can't fault you for your reaction."

"I can't really fault you either...unless you're actually that kind of person who's into mutual..."

Sagara changed the subject quickly. She remembered and got her computer. She had to download the American version since it wasn't blurred and covered with pixels. She loaded it in, and the start screen came up. Once Sagara was set up, he knew he was at experience level 0. He clicked on the girl on the screen, and he noticed three choices. He gulped and he picked the greeting choice. He noticed that the girl was very hard to get to crack.

"Hmm, I am getting it now," he said. "The nicer I am, the better off I'll be."

"Um..hum," Kyoko said smiling, "besides, the more charming you are, the more receptive she'll be to...you know..."

"Oh...that's right..." Sagara said remembering quickly.

"Oh, I'll be in the baths, so if you need anything," Kyoko said.

"I'll be alright," he said with a straight face.

She went up to the baths. She was starting to wonder if this was a good idea. Though she really can't end it. That would make her seem like a bad host. She got her bath kit first, and then went to the bathroom. She really didn't want to be caught off guard. Sagara was busy playing the game. That gave her a little time to relax. After she scrubbed herself, she huffed. She didn't want to be stuck inside all day. She wanted the sun to come out. Even if her coach canceled practice. She looked down at her naked chest and groaned out.

'Did this _really _had to happen?!' She mentally hissed.

She continued her bath. Though she decided that she's had enough for one day. The same with Sagara. He saved his point in the game. he decided that he too has had enough. Though for a very different reason. He looked out, and saw the sun peek out. It finally was finished raining. He decided he had to take a quick shower, and change out of those clothes. Once Kyoko finished her bath, Sagara got his bath kit. He never left home without it. He went up and he took his own shower. He looked down, and he mumbled something about mother nature cursing men. He decided to make it a quick shower. After about ten minutes, he was in different clothing. He wasn't in his uniform...he was just in a white t-shirt, and a pair of solid khaki pants.

"Kyoko," he said, when he spotted her already dressed, "we should go out now."

"I think that's a great idea," she said. "I can't imagine being in doors all day on a summer break."

"That's right, we're not getting enough physical stimulation, and that's important."

"Do you think we'll get enough Vitamin D?" she asked sweetly.

"I have heard that it's found in sunlight, and in a balanced breakfast," he agreed.

"We should go downtown to the arcade...though..."

"Oh, our class president has taken care of that," he said quickly.

Sagara, was on the hook for shooting an arcade machine with a real gun. Though, he agreed to work for them to take care of the damages. In exchange, he agreed to learn to play the games the right way. However, that incident was a a blessing. When they came back to the arcade, a lot of the witnesses who were there from the first incident went pale. Sagara saw the newest machine, and ran into the owner.

"Sir, is this the new machine?" Sagara asked.

"Yes, I took out that shooter game," he replied, "you had a valid point about the reload feature..."

"This looks like an interesting rhythm game," he remarked.

"Oh yeah, just take those drum sticks and keep with the beat on the screen!"

"I'd like to try it," he said bluntly.

"Me too!" Kyoko added.

They got the electronic drumsticks, and they got to work. First they picked a D-level song. it was so they could learn to get the timing down. After they increased it up to an S-rated song. This was a very fast song...that nobody would be able to decipher the rhythms. Kyoko was surprisingly good at this game. Sagara, though he was a first timer, he got the game very quickly. After they came back, and they got an S-rank on the song, the crowd had lined up. They wanted to get in on the action. After they handed off the drumsticks, they headed out.

"That was a lot of fun," Kyoko said smiling.

"We should recommend this to Chidori, and Mizuki," he suggested.

"Most definitely, I'm surprised...how did he replace the machine with a newer one," Kyoko said.

"I told him simply that the game would teach bad habits to young kids," he said bluntly.

'Oh no...' Kyoko thought.

"It was a friendly conversation...he's into fishing as well."

'Oh! I though the threatened the clerk!' She mentally sighed.

They passed by the shopping center, and Sagara had to be the default pack mule. He waited outside, and he rain into Issei. While these two have a huge rivalry...but they have a mutual respect for each other. Especially after killing the Janitor's goldfish on accident. He was very much interested in how Sagara was able to control himself, and with Kyoko no less. He wasn't with his martial arts club squad, so it made things a lot easier.

"Issei, it is good seeing you here," Sagara said, though he was holding a lot of boxes.

"First, let me help you, and then let me talk to you," Issei said. "There, so...Kyoko got you staying with you for the week huh?"

"That's correct."

"I wonder how you're able to keep yourself in check."

"It's quite simple," he said. "Never force yourself to do anything...and don't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do."

"That makes perfect sense," he said.

"Yes, that is a lesson we both learned the hard way," Sagara said.

"That's true," he admitted. "Could the same be said for Mizuki?"

"Yes, though I had no idea, that she was _that _aroused..." he stopped himself. He didn't want to bring up bad memories.

"Oh, for that...I've long since forgiven you," he said. "There was no way you knew what was going to happen, and you _did _give warning not to touch anything."

"Hey," Kyoko said with a few bags, "I didn't know you'd be here today."

"I've just got from work," Issei said. "If you need me too, I'd help you both home."

"Thank you," Sagara said, not rejecting the offer.

"By the way, I got contact lenses in...so I can actually fight better!" Issei declared.

"Don't forget eye-safety protection," Sagara said straight up.

"That's why I got some sports goggles," he answered.

Issei helped them back to the apartment. He smiled. He saw that Sagara forgot to close out the dating sim. He was only at close friend. He just grinned. He was just as bad. Sagara whispered in his ears some advice on it, and he definitely got it. After they had everything put away, Sagara Sat back down. He looked at the monitor. He closed out the game. He looked at the clock, and it was about five at this point. Kyoko saw the clock and groaned. She totally forgot to plan out dinner for tonight.

"I think we should order out," Sagara then suggested.

"Well...I don't know..." she started.

"You have coupons," he said, pointing to a caddy over the living room end table.

"Oh! That's a great idea!"

"You make the call," he said. "I will pay for the food out of my wallet."

"Soskue, you're the best!" she squealed kissing his cheek.

He blushed and got his wallet. She decided to get Chinese food delivered. She had to go clean up, and take a shower. He waited patiently. He grabbed his wallet. Once the doorbell ring, the delivery guy came. Sagara gave a slight smile, and bowed. He didn't want to get Kyoko in trouble with this person. Especially if they probably knew each other. He handed the coupon, and the delivery guy nodded.

"Right," he said handing it back, "here's your food."

"Thank you," he said. "I trust you had a safe journey."

"I didn't...traffic is killer on the way here," he admitted.

"I won't keep you long," he said, handing over the money."

"Thank you very much."

He brought the food in, and set it in on the table. Kyoko came back, as he closed the door. Sagara realized he had to go and shower. He smelled like gym class. He went up while Kyoko set the tables. He came down about ten minutes later. He was in a pair of sweat pants, and a blue-and-white t-shirt. She waved him over so they could eat. She discussed the rhythm game they played, and enjoyed it. Sagara agreed that was as new favorite...and they might challenge their friends. Though, now it'd have to be in the off hours, since the machine is popular. After a very standard dinner, Kyoko placed the leftovers away. Then, she saw Sagara, fall asleep on the couch. He had a lot of activities for the day. She knew not to wake him, but brought a blanket. She then started to have those very telling thoughts about him. She looked up to the sky, asking whichever god she prayed to for strength.


	3. Day 3

Seven Days with Kyoko-Day 3

by

triviatrap1982

**Author's Notes: **I do apologize for being so long in putting up the third chapter. Sometimes, life happens...and in my case, it also involves picking up nieces from school, and doing the run-around.

I do not own Full Metal Panic, It is owned by Shoji Goto.

The very next day, it dried out. Kyoko had learned that the coach had decided to give the softball team some time off for the summer. She realized that there was a lot more to do than to sit and train. Sagara woke up from the couch. He yawned, and didn't miss a beat. He went to take a shower. However, he didn't realize that Kyoko was there. He did stop, and ask himself if it was worth it to get into trouble. He decided to go to Kyoko's bedroom to finish playing that game. He found the laptop and he opened up the game file. He used the headphones so he didn't disturb Kyoko. He then got into one of those situations where all three choices seem a bit...harsh.

'Here goes,' he thought, well...not before he saved.

It turned out he made the right choice. He also remembered to memorize everything the girl said. He had no idea that Kyoko was taking a peek at him. He finally made the computer game work to his advantage. This time, he made it to best friend status. He noted that something wasn't right. Kyoko Hid. She knew she had to make things easier on herself. She was just only in her towel. Sagara saved, and ended the game. He remembered he had to take his shower. Kyoko ducked into her parents room, and shut the door. About a half hour later, Sagara was down stairs. He had the feather duster ready. He decided he was going to pull his weight. He still remembers Mardukas in his face with fair warning...and making him clean up his spartan apartment for Tessa's visit. That was some ugly, and tiring stuff.

"Good morning," Kyoko smiled sweetly.

"Morning," Sagara said bluntly. "I decided to help you clean up."

"That's good, because I don't want to let it get too messy..." she noted.

"That's not a problem," he said. "If we work together, we'll have it done in no time!

Kyoko definitely enjoyed what Sagara was doing. He actually was being a very gracious house guest. He dusted and cleaned the points, where Kyoko couldn't reach on her own. She remembered she had to do her weekly laundry. She went to do her laundry, as Sagara went to the kitchen to clean it up. It was a tiring two hours, but...after. Sagara was famished. Kyoko decided it'd been wiser to get lunch. That is, they both woke up a bit later than usual. Sagara also got started on his homework. She looked at him very worried. He started at his homework, and he knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" he asked bluntly.

"I'm a little bored..." Kyoko said sitting down.

"Oh..." he answered feeling partly responsible.

"That's not your fault...it's just..." she started.

"Right," he said, "you need to be around other girls."

"Wow...you actually got it quickly," she said surprised.

"Yes, it's true," he said. "There are times where one just needs to be alone."

"I think that's probably a good idea," she said.

"I'll wrap up my homework and go out for the afternoon," he said.

"You know," she smiled, "why don't you take a shower before you leave."

"That's a good idea," he said.

After he finished his required homework, and put it away. He went to the shower to clean up. He felt like he'd been working up a sweat in gym class for a solid five hours. Kyoko was there, and she peeped into the crack. She smiled, though her glasses were starting to steamed up. She knew what she wanted to do. She needed to be quiet about it. She went to the linens closet, and hid. She knew there was a hidden peep hole she could watch him shower. About fifteen minutes later. Sagara got dressed, and left to town. He decided he had to give Kyoko some time to herself. Though, once he was in town...he was met by Kazuma, and Ono D. That presented a very awkward situation. He knew both of the guys had a crush on Kyoko. He also knew that Ono D had wanted to ask her out.

"So..." Ono D started, "I hear you're staying with Kyoko for a week."

"Yes, that's affirmative," Sagara answered honestly.

"That's not fair!" Ono D whined.

"Get it together man!" Kazuma warned. "He hasn't done anything!"

"That's just the thing!" he roared frustrated, _"I know _it's going to happen soon!"

"Now you're just being dumb..." Kazuma said annoyed.

"I don't follow," Sagara said honestly.

"Oh, he's upset that he thinks that you might sleep with Kyoko within the week," Kazuma said.

"He has a valid point...everything here is up to me," he said bluntly.

"Wait...how did I...?" Ono D asked confused.

"Yes, he's upset that he wants Kyoko to be his first," Sagara said honestly, "however...he's well aware that something may happen this week."

"You got all that from...?" Kazuma asked, and his glasses fogged up.

"Yes, that I did...and you'd be wise to destroy any naughty pictures of her," he warned.

"Yes, _we _are going to do it right away," Ono D said promptly.

"Damn..." Kazuma said, he was planning on selling those.

"Also, any negatives, and flash drives..."

"HAVE A HEART MAN!" Kazuma snapped.

"Go calm down," Ono D said.

He went to the bench, and he huffed. He and Ono D decided to go talk. They were in private. Though Ono D was disappointed...he relented. He really decided that if he was going to lose out, he was going to lose out to Sagara. He took out his cellphone. He then sighed and he decided to start everything up. Sagara looked up to the Sky. He decided to break the ice. After all, Ono D wouldn't waste his time, or energy..

"So...what's on your mind?" Ono D asked.

"It's quite simple," he said, "I don't want to be a..."

"I know..." he said smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Sagara asked.

"Because...if I'm going to lose to somebody, I'd rather lose to you."

"I didn't know this was a competition," Sagara returned, quite confused.

"Think about it," he said. "You got to remember not every girl's a prude...but every girl's got a brain."

Sagara got the point. They came back to Kazuma who went home to get to work in destroying the pictures of Kyoko. He was disappointed, but he had no choice. After all...Sagara has a history of making _sure _things got done. He got a call from Sagara. He confirmed he deleted, and destroyed the pictures, the flash drives, the memory cards, and the negatives. He also gave word to the other guys of the Photography club to do so likewise.

"Wow, you went above and beyond," Sagara said.

"Remember what happened to Mizuki's ex...?" Kazuma said, with a tinge of fear in his voice.

"That's called self-preservation," Kazuma said very worried.

"I will make you a deal," Sagara said. "No more naughty pictures of Kyoko...just the PG-13 stuff."

"Well...cheesecake is very popular...but I doubt she'd go for it," Kazuma admitted.

"Okay, you really need to lighten up," he said seriously, then hung up the phone.

'THAT SON OF A BITCH?!' Kazuma mentally snapped.

While he was destroying the photos, Sagara returned to Kyoko's. He let himself in, and saw a note. She went to the market to get something to eat. Sagara didn't hear her come in. He had his clothes in the laundry. He sighed. He knew it would be a while before they got dried. He went to the utility closets, and he saw that little peep hole. Of course, he didn't want to take advantage. Then again...he learned how exactly to be quiet, when he saw Kyoko come in, and undress. He decided to quietly take a peek just for a couple of minutes. Though...things started to get interesting. About a half hour later, Sagara was sitting in the living room. He knew Kyoko would be finished in five minutes. He heard the washer buzzer ring, and he went to check up on it. Kyoko came out, unaware that he was washing his clothing...and unaware she was nearly naked.

"Kyoko," Sagara said, "you're in a rather..."

"Oh," Kyoko said, not herself, "I'm usually wrapped up tighter."

"Go get dressed," he said.

"Oh we don't have a clothes dryer here," she said.

"It's okay," he said, "we can rig something up to get them dried off."

"Oh...the only thing I have is clothes line...and we can't hang them outside..." she said.

"that's not a problem...do you have a clothes rack?"

"We do..._oh!_"

Sagara got the clothes rack in her parents room. After...Kyoko retreated to her bedroom. Sagara finished his job, as she finally got dressed, and sighed. This was something she didn't _want _him to see. Then again, she actually was enjoying it. After all, she knew of that little peep hole in the closet. However...she knew exactly what she wanted to do tomorrow. She was going to actually _make _things a lot less boring and awkward. She knew he wasn't ignorant to sex...she just had to bring it out. She also thought about exactly what Kaname would think should word get back to her. She decided she'd own up to it, after all...she probably would welcome the experiences.


	4. Day 4

Seven Days with Kyoko-Day 4

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Full Metal Panic, It is owned by Shoji Goto.

Sagara woke up in the middle of the night. It was only about 2:30 in the morning. He couldn't get any sleep. He had Kyoko in his mind the entire night. Likewise, Kyoko...she was having her own problems sleeping. They knew exactly what they were doing. They just didn't want to admit what they were doing. He lied down on the couch again. He decided to try to get some sleep. Kyoko still couldn't sleep. she was tossing and turning. After fifteen minutes she got back to sleep. Once the sun was up, Sagara was up, doing his homework. He couldn't get back to sleep as he wanted to. He needed somebody to talk to. He got a text message from Ono D. He decided he'd make a call.

"Sagara, it's six in the morning," Ono D yawned.

"It's very important," he said bluntly.

"Right...call me back in fifteen minutes."

"Will do."

Sagara continued to do his homework. About fifteen minutes later, he called Ono D back. He knew what Sagara wanted. That is, he explained the entire situation to him. He understood exactly what he was going through. After all, Ono D had _attempted _to peep in at the girls back at the hot springs...but they were rebuffed by Sagara. However, he also knew that peeping should be best done in the privacy of the home. He knew what advice Sagara needed.

"You got to be straight up with her," he warned. "Nobody likes secrets."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am 100% positive," he answered. "What's more important, your ego, or your friendship with Kyoko, and ultimately Kaname?"

"I value my friendships."

"Good," he said, "By the way...we should do another springs trip...but no more of the booby traps..."

"That can be done," he said.

"Good, and Kazuma destroyed all the pictures of Kyoko that were not PG-13."

"I didn't know I was _that _intimidating..."

"You do come off as that intimidating...and one more thing...if you go all the way use a condom!"

"That will be mandatory...though I will buy ribbed for her pleasure..."

"Dude, that would be beyond heavy-duty...are you trying to sleep with her or date her?!"

"With my luck..."

"Right, if you're gonna die, at least do so with a smile on your face," Ono D then returned. "I have to go, breakfast."

"Thanks for this little talk, I needed it."

"You're welcome."

He didn't realize that Kyoko listened in on his conversation, and she made a call to Kaname, who was having a grand time. She listened to her problem. Kaname was very shocked to know that she _let _Sagara peep on her. It was more shocking when she found she reversed the role. She listened intently when she heard of the powerful orgasms, even Sagara felt the heat coming down from the phone. He continued on with his homework. He might get five hours done compared.

"Is he in the room?" Kaname demanded.

"No, he's doing his homework," Kyoko answered.

"So you saw him shower, and you...did that..." she started.

"Yes, and I know he saw me and you know...did that," Kyoko answered.

"Then you got to be very honest with him...because if you hurt his feelings..."

"He's going to take it hard."

"Plus...if you do go all the way...I want to know how _big _he is," Kaname joked.

"Actually...he's very much well endowed," Kyoko returned blushing.

"Wow...as in..."

"Like a mule," Kyoko answered back confidently.

"Wow...no wonder Tessa wants to jump his bones..."

"Hey...you want the same thing..."

"Fine...though...since he's there...it would be nice if you and him have _some _experience..."

"I have to go, so we don't starve," Kyoko said ending conversion.

"Just remember, make him use a condom when the time comes!"

She ended the call. That was a very awkward conversation. Though the directive came from boy Kaname, and Ono D...it's time to be honest. Sagara was finished his homework...for now. He knew the sooner he told Kyoko what he's been doing, the better. Kyoko thought the same. She got a good chunk of her homework done, since she couldn't sleep. Sagara got up to go get breakfast, but he bumped into Kyoko. he looked down to her.

"Kyoko, I got something to tell you," he started.

"I have something to tell you too," she returned.

"The past couple of days..." he started.

"I know...we were peeping on each other," she admitted.

"I think I know why..." he said. "We didn't want to embarrass each other."

"Hey...we don't have to hide what comes naturally," She suggested.

"Wouldn't your parents kill us?"

"Not if we clean up first silly!"

"Well, I was going to get breakfast."

"You know...I've had a brutal night."

"Sex dreams...they're very vivid."

"You too...?"

"Yes...you were in them, they got X-rated."

Kyoko understood. She went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She adjusted her glasses. Sagara was there, and he got out the pots, and the pans. He carefully took the bacon, and eggs and set it on the counter. He also got pancake mix to make silver-dollar sized flapjacks. He saw the electric griddle, and made use of it. He made sure it was very clean. After he made breakfast. Kyoko helped out. She made sure she had the eggs and bacon fried. After, they were at the table, eating. Sagara made sure he unplugged everything. Kyoko made sure to turn the stove off so the gas wouldn't run.

"Kyoko...I'm thinking we should spend the day indoors today," Sagara said.

"We both did a fair amount of homework...probably five days worth," Kyoko answered.

"I'm thinking we should...relax."

"Oh...how so?"

"Maybe...we could watch television."

"Right! I can't forget about this!" Kyoko cursed.

She bolted and got an envelope with money in it. She also got her family's name stamp. She rushed to the door, and the collectors for the NHK came by. She bowed and paid up the fees. Once she stamped her receipt, and the receipt was stamped by the collectors. Then, Kyoko got a devious idea. She was going to hit on Sagara. Sagara realized what was going to happen. He had decided he had to go to town to pick up some essentials.

"Soskue, what's up?" she asked.

"I have to go into town to pick up essential supplies," he answered.

"Okay, you can go after breakfast," she started.

"Thank you," he said. "I'll help..."

"You shower, I'll take care of the dishes."

He went to take a shower. He didn't want to waste any time. He had some clean clothes. He took only ten minutes, as Kyoko started to clean up. After, he had a towel and dried off. He combed his hair, and he got dressed up. Once he was finished. He put his shoes on and got his wallet. He went down to the drug store. He knew exactly what Ono D's advice was. In fact that would be disastrous. He first went to buy some snacks, then he went to the pharmacy. He saw Kagurazaka. He made a beeline towards the arch supports. She didn't see him, but she walked out with some very personal items. He went to the condom aisle...he knew exactly what he had to get. He picked up a couple of boxes of ribbed for her pleasure. He had to reach back to get the fresh condoms.

"Excuse me sir," the pharmacist started, "have you found everything okay?"

"I have," Sagara answered bluntly.

"Oh my," he said blushing, "I had no idea..."

"You had no idea of what?" his boss asked.

"I just choose to be safe," Sagara returned.

"Good idea," she said brining it up. "That'd be 5,000 yen."

"Here's exactly 5,000 yen," Sagara said firmly.

"Thank you," she said handing over the purchases, "have a nice day."

The junior pharmacist got a look from his boss. She was going to talk with him later. Sagara walked out. He bumped into Kagurazaka. He reasonably assumed that he really shouldn't cross the line. He also reasonably assumed that he shouldn't get into her personal matters. That had come back to haunt him. He also was very grateful for her after the petroleum eating virus episode. That is, Ono D owned up to opening up the container when he was told not to. Thankfully, Sagara survived...and Ono D escaped expulsion. Though, it was awkward at this point.

"Good afternoon," he said bowling.

"Good afternoon," she returned, "oh...as long as you're safe."

"Yes ma'am," he said. "have a good day."

He bowed and he got back to Kyoko's. It was very embarrassing to have to have the condoms covered by the bags from the convenience store. He checked and made sure he had all four. He returned, and he set the things down. He noticed Kyoko wasn't in view. He made sure his shoes were off. He made sure the door was closed and he turned around. Kyoko gave him quite a start, she didn't hear him come in.

"OH SORRY!" she exclaimed out of pure embarrassment.

"Oh, it's okay," he said, "you've startled me."

"It never gets old," Kyoko smiled.

"I've just returned from my errand," she said.

"Good..." she said taking off her shirt, wearing a blue tank-top. "It's way too hot today for any clothing."

"I'll be right back," he said.

He went and got he snacks. She knew he got the condoms. She just didn't know exactly what kind. She also had one in her bedroom, that was very fresh. She didn't want things to go sour. Especially if he had to review how to put one on. Though...she smirked. She wanted to see exactly how he could handle himself. Sagara came back down. He only had to use the bathroom. He's very thankful he didn't buy ice cream. That would have been very rough.

"Oh, I'll be right back!" Kyoko said, as she was dressed appropriately.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"There's a market a couple of streets down, I can get ice cream there quickly," she answered sweetly.

"It definitely sucks," he said. "It's like delivering a hot pizza on a cold winter day."

"That's definitely a good way to put it."

"I'll still be here," Sagara said.

"Okay, I'll be back!"

She had her pocketbook and she put her shoes on. Sagara tapped her shoulder. He suggested that she puts on a pair of shorts. She blushed realizing she was _only _just in her panties. She threw her shoes off, and she bolted to put on a pair of shorts. After that incident, she went again, she had her pocketbook. Sagara kept an eye out. He was able to make sure nobody was taking advantage. That is, he could jump from the fifth floor balcony and spring into action if needed. Kyoko came back very quickly. She threw her shoes off, and took the ice cream to the freezer. That was going to be for later. Sagara sat down on the couch. They sat and talked. They also joked about watching each other through the peep-hole. Kyoko brought out her video game system. She had a ton of games. Sagara, had since beat the dating sim. He understood now exactly how to play and beat them. He also understood the basics of dating. Later, after dinner, Kyoko decided to get to the point.

"Sagara...do you know how to use a condom?" she asked out of the blue.

"Yes, but I may need to review how," he answered.

"I just happen to have one right here!" She squealed.

Sagara groaned. He knew he had to review on himself. He also knew now where the condom went. He gulped and he unzipped his pants. He did his demonstration very easily. Kyoko was impressed. She knew not to be a tease...but she decided to make Sagara very much happy. After about five minutes, that was all over. Sagara excused himself, and he discarded he condom. He sighed. He knew the next three days was going to be very much long. Kyoko smiled, and she went to get her ice cream. She had a smirk knowing exactly what was going to happen...and she was going to take the lead in the issue.


End file.
